


Spider for a Day

by SukoraKurai_Angelwings_Sorrow



Series: Tiny Tony [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crime Fighting, Fluff, Minor Teenage Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukoraKurai_Angelwings_Sorrow/pseuds/SukoraKurai_Angelwings_Sorrow
Summary: Avengers Assemble! But Who's going to watch Tiny Tony? Why the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man of Course!
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Tiny Tony [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Spider for a Day

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it._ **

**Spider for a Day**

By Angelwings Sorrow

Tiny Tony had been adjusting to his new life in New York. He had his humans. He had his bots. He had all the food he could eat. What more could a Kitten ask for? Well he didn’t know it but was about to get a new babysitter. His Humans were leaving. He didn’t know why but they all had to go. He did not want them to go but it seemed like they had no choice.

“Lokes, I don’t like it any more than you do but this is important. Doom has made his threats loud and clear. All Avengers are needed on this mission.”

“I know this Anthony but who is going to stay and watch over our baby Tony? Happy can’t because he is allergic and Virginia is still in California. Your brother Rhodey is not even in the country. Tiny Tony is on a strict schedule for the sake of his health. As much as I love your children they can not be trusted to give him such delicate medication.”

“I know your right but who can we trust? Everyone is going out on this call.” Tony rubbed a shaky hand through his hair. “What about that warrior chick; she’s an Asgardian.”

“No, Valkyrie is more like to drink you at of bar and home there by forgetting to take care of our cat.” Loki dismissed the notion of ever having the drunk near their home.

“Hey, Loki, what about the kid that Tony has been mentoring? He’s not an Avenger and he has super powers to keep the kitten out of trouble.” Bruce suggested.

“Yeah that’s a great idea! I’ll call the kid. It’s Friday so he’s at least free for the weekend. He can house sit and watch over the Mini Me and bots.” Tony jumped at the idea.

“I don’t know Anthony. The Spiderling is still a child himself; is he ready for such responsibility?” Loki looked uncertain about his Lover’s choice in sitters.

“He’ll be fine. Yeah he’s sixteen but that’s close to adulthood in human years. Come on he’s the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, he saves kittens out of trees on a daily bases. He’ll be perfect I promise. Look School’s almost out I can send Happy to go get him and you can call May and ask her if it’s alright for him to house sit.” Tony smiled already pulling out his Friday Phone to text Happy.

“Oh and why am I calling his guardian?”

“Because my silver tongued god, she scares me and she doesn’t scare you with that all knowing glared of hers.”

“Oh you are hopeless. Why am I with you again?”

“Don’t answer that Tony wait until after the mission.” Clint cut off the Inventor as he and the others entered the common room.

“You’re just jealous we have a healthy sex life and you don’t.” Tony stuck out his tongue at the archer.

“Anthony, go get our thing ready for the trip while I call May Parker. I want us ready to leave once we have instructed Peter on his duties.” Loki said picking up his cellphone.

“You got it Reindeer Games. Cap don’t worry we’ll be ready to move out in one hour.” Tony shouted running past the other Avengers who were just shaking their heads.

XxXxXxXxXx

“Come on Happy, can’t you tell me why Mr. Stark needs me to come straight after school? I was going to hang out with Ned and maybe run into MJ along the way.” Peter begged as the car entered the parking lot.

“Look Kid, your guess is as good as mine. I just got a text saying to pick you up and bring you right over. We’re here, now go take the second elevator to the left; the Boss is waiting for you.” Happy stated putting the limo in park.

“Okay, thanks for the ride Happy, see you later.” Peter took his backpack and headed up to the penthouse. When the elevator door opened Peter was in awe at all the Avengers Assembled. It must be something big if he was being called in to join them.

“There he is! Come here Petie-pie we got a big job for you.” Tony smiled pulling the kid aside and wrapping an arm. The billionaire pulled the teen into the kitchen where Loki was.

“So Mr. Stark what’s the mission? Do I need to suit up? Should I call Aunt May?” Peter asked anxiously.

“Nothing like that Child, Anthony asked you to care for our kitten while we are gone.” Loki smiled easing the boy’s nerves.

“Cat sitting?”

“Yup, this is Tiny Tony.” Big Tony handed the fluffy calico kitten into the teen’s hands. Tiny Tony had grown since he had come to live with them but he was still small for his age. “He’s the newest member of the Stark Family and he needs a sitter because he is a very special Kitty with very special needs.”

“Anthony is correct. Tiny Tony was born with very little eye sight and because of this he needs to be watched to keep him safe. He also needs his Eye medication drops twice a day and the Saline drops three times a day. The bots like to keep him in the lab with them which is fine but he must return to the penthouse at night he is on a strict bed time routine. Jarvis will be with us so you will have Friday to keep you on task.” Loki explained handing over the Friday phone unit to the boy.

“So I’m not being called out as an Avenger.” Peter’s ego took a nose dive real fast.

“Of course not Kid; your Aunt May would flay me alive if we took you in to a serious battle. Look, we’re all being called out and we’ll probably be gone for a long time. Tiny Tony needs special care and since Eye Patch came to us with short notice his usual sitters are unavailable. We think that you would be a great sitter while were gone. Loki cleared it with your Aunt May. I’ll even let you have your nerdy friend over don’t want to be bored all weekend. Now we’ve got to go Friday is in charge and hopefully we’ll be back tomorrow night. Loki will call for updates and send pictures I need constant pics of my Mini Me.” Tony rubbed that cute kitten face in his hands giving it a quick nuzzle before leaving and taking the Chaos God with him. Peter was standing in the middle o the kitchen cat in one hand Friday phone in the other wondering ‘what just happened?’.

XxXxXxXxXx

“So you mean, you bailed on me because you were called into cat sit?” Ned asked trying to contain his laughter through the web cam.

“Okay I get it. When I got here all the Avengers were here suiting up getting ready to move out I thought that I was going to go with them you know as part of the team.”

“Instead you are baby-sitting Tony Stark’s cat. That is priceless.” Ned gave up on being supportive and fell off his chair laughing.

“That’s really not helping. So are you going to come over or what?” Peter flopped back on the couch.

“Sorry can’t, MJ invited me and a few others to go to the movies. I already told her that Mr. Stark called you in to work on top secret stuff.”

“Really? Great now I can’t just show up with out inventing another lie on how I got out o doing top secret work.”

“Dude if I knew you were just cat sitting I wouldn’t have made you a cover story. Anyways were meeting up in ten; call me tomorrow. Oh and rumor around the neighborhood is May has been getting a male visitor lately. Mrs. Cooper in 3A says it’s great that she’s dating again.” Ned teased.

“Please I don’t need the reminder. She and Happy are just friends.”

“Flowers say more than friends, my friend. I’ll see you later MJ just sent a text to meet at the theater. Ned Out.” Ned cut the video feed.

“Great this day just sucks.”

**“The day isn’t over yet Spider-boy.”** Friday’s voice came over the intercom.

“It’s Spider-man!”

**“You can’t even grow facial hair so you’re a far from being a Spider-Man.”**

“Hey, I don’t need anymore insults today. Anyways, Friday how is it you are in Stark tower and Jarvis left with Mr. Stark?” Peter asked curiously.

**“Jarvis is shutdown from the Tower temporarily and using his main brain, if you will, which is still at the** **Malibu** **Manor so he can concentrate on the Boss in the Iron Man suit. I diagnosed his lagging problem due to the fact his code was stretched too much between here the manor and the many suits the boss uses. Since I am only at the Avenger compound and run all the backup systems it was easy to take over for my big brother. I am also embedded into Tiny Tony’s collar as well as the phone unit you were given.”**

“Speaking of the cat where did he wander of too?” Peter said and started to look around for the cat.

**“Tiny Tony is in the labs with my Brothers but I suggest you get there quickly. They are attempting to feed him tuna with motor oil pour on it.”**

“Shit! Not good, not good!” Peter ran to the elevator. “Labs and step on it!”

The elevator sped its way down to the labs. The first thing peter saw when the doors opened was Dum-E and U trying to urge the kitten to eat the plate of motor oil covered tuna. Out of reflex he sent a web out to cover the plate. “What are you guys doing? Cats don’t eat motor oil! You both should know better; Butterfingers isn’t trying to force feed little Tony here.”

**“That is because they deactivated him before trying to feed Tiny Tony.”** Friday informed the teen.

“Really guys you turned your own brother off. Friday please send a text to Mr. Stark and ask how I should discipline them.”

**“You got it Spider-Boy. I have made contact with Jarvis. He says that Boss is not happy with my brothers and wants you to unplug the Blu-ray player. They are not allowed movies for a week. And Tiny Tony will not be allowed in the labs again with out supervision.”** Friday relayed and the two bots lowered there claws in disappointment.

“Don’t act like that, you both know what you did was wrong. Now I’ll be taking the kitten and Blu-Ray player to the penthouse. Friday how do I reactivate Butterfingers?”

**“They unplugged his charging station and disabled his back up** **Battery** **before using his emergency off switch. They were jealous because he is able to play with Tiny Tony more due to his smaller size.”** Friday informed Peter.

“I don’t believe you guys are as dumb as you guys pretend to be. Get back to your charging stations and shut down for the night, while I get Butterfingers up and running again.” Peter put the kitten down on the cat tower and set about to fixing Butterfingers. Within minutes the little bot was up and rolling around beeping mad at the older bots. “Hey buddy calm down they have been punished by Mr. Stark and are shut down for the night. You are still low on battery so go back to your charging station and you can yell at them in the morning.”

**:Beep, Beep, Beep:**

**“Butterfingers says that is not good enough.”**

“Well it’s going to have to be; now, get to your station.” Peter pointed for the bot to go to bed.

**“You have an in coming call from a May Parker.”**

“Put her through Friday.”

_“Hey Peter I just dropped off your overnight bag. You enjoy your stay at Avenger tower I will be out for the rest of the evening.”_

“Out? Where are you going?” Peter asked because Aunt May never went out at night.

_“Oh Harold invited me out to dinner and the Broadway show I wanted to see. I was surprised he was able to get tickets it’s been sold out for weeks. Anyways I’ll call you tomorrow to make sure you haven’t burnt down Avenger tower.”_

“Come on Aunt May I’m not irresponsible. Uh, have fun tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

_“Thanks, Night Peter.”_ and the phone cut out.

“Uh Friday can you confirm that Happy is taking Aunt May out?”

**“Yes Spiderling, Boss got Happy the tickets last week but it took until today to get the courage to ask her out.”**

“I got to go.” Peter grabbed the kitten and raced up stairs. Once he reached the penthouse he went straight to his backpack and pulled out his spidey suit.

**“Are you sure that is wise? You are supposed to keep an eye on my Brother’s cat. He needs his eye drops in two hours.”** Friday reminded him.

“Don’t worry I’ll be back before then. I got to make sure Aunt May’s okay. Hey can you connect with Karen you know the AI in my suit.”

**“Of course I can please don’t make idiot statements.”**

“Okay, I’ll be back in an hour.” Peter stated pulling on his mask and shoving his clothes into his backpack. He didn’t realize that the kitten had been sniffing his backpack when he was stuffed in it along with his civilian clothes. Peter threw on his backpack before running out to the balcony and jumping off.

**“You are an Idiot.”** Friday stated through his mask.

“Oh come on Friday this is just another day in the life of Spider-Man.” Peter smiled as he began to swing from building to building using his webs.

**“I think what Sister Friday is referring to is the cat in your bag.”** Karen informed the Hero-in-training.

“What?!” Peter’s brain shorted out for a second causing him to slam face first into the brick building he was looking for.

**“You packed up Tiny Tony in your backpack in your rush to spy on your Aunt.”** Friday huffed.

**“I concur with Friday, you are an idiot**.” Karen agreed.

“Wonderful I have two AIs criticize me now.” Peter sighed as he crawled down the wall to the street. He checked the kitten to make sure he was unharmed from the wall slam. The web swinger was surprised to see the cat had a helmet on. “Okay was not excepting that.”

**“I activated the Iron Kitten Helmet to protect Tiny Tony from your recklessness!”** Friday’s voice came out of the kitten’s collar.

“Okay I get it. I get a little over protective with Aunt May. Uncle Ben was the love to her life I’m afraid she’ll forget about him.”

**“If I might interject, I believe I can address your fears.”**

“Jarvis how are you here aren’t you on a mission with Mr. Stark?” Peter asked looking at the cat whose helmet was now retracted.

**“We AIs are all connected as a precaution to keep each other safe. Master Stark and Prince Loki are on the Heilo-carrier. They haven’t been called to battle yet. Now as I was saying you fear change. You fear forgetting someone you love but that is not true. Humans have a superb memory recall when it is anchored with emotion. Your Aunt loved and was loved by your Uncle, it would be impossible for her to forget him since the emotion is so strong. She has finished grieving his loss and is ready to open her life up to new memories just as you have.”**

“What do you mean? I still miss him so much and it hurts.” Peter whispered. Tiny Tony could feel the sadness radiating of the young human and sought to comfort him by rubbing against the masked face.

**“You still miss your paternal figure but that didn’t stop you from accepting a mentor figure. Master Stark treats you as close to a human offspring as possible even if he doesn’t see it himself. I have watched you interact since you have come into the lives of the Avengers and you hold more affection to Master Stark then you are probably ready to admit, but you have not forgotten your Uncle Ben have you?”** Jarvis asked allowing his words to sink into the mind of the boy.

“No I haven’t forgotten Uncle Ben, but instead I moved on. I should let Aunt May do the same.” The spider sighed in defeat.

**“You must understand young sir, that Humans are social creatures and need companionship. What would your aunt’s life be like if she were to stay alone when you have gone off to college?”** Jarvis was real good at driving the point home.

“Okay, you’ve proven your point. She would be all alone and miserable. Let’s go back to the tower Aunt May doesn’t need me to check on her.”

**“Wise decision Peter. I leave you to the supervision of my sisters. Do not worry this conversation is just between us. Master Stark needs not know of your teenage angst.”** Jarvis reassured before disconnecting.

**“Come on Spider-boy the tempture is dropping.”** Friday urged.

“Yeah…”

“Crash! Bang!”

“SHOTS Fired Officer down!”

**“Peter there is a robbery in progress an off duty Policeman has been shot.”** Karen reported.

“I need to help but what about Tiny Tony?”

“Mew”

**“Leave that to me.”** Friday said activating the full Iron Kitten armor. **“I will pilot him to help but not to fight.”**

“Okay this is weird but not going to look a gift Kitten in the mouth. Let’s go.” Spider-Man took off after the robber and Iron Kitten went to the fallen officer.

**“This officer was shot twice once in the shoulder and once in the leg. Paramedics are on their way sir, please stay still.”** Friday’s voice ordered from the collar.

“I must have lost a lot of blood this metal cat is talking to me.” The Officer panted.

“Stupid cat there is supposed to be not witnesses!” a second gunman came out from the shadows. He aimed his gun at Tiny Tony but Friday’s programming was faster. The repulsor Ears blasted the guy off his feet, and into a wall. Metal braces shot from the shoulders of the kitten suit and pinned the gunman’s wrist to the brick tightly with no hope of escape.

“Whoa! Iron Kitten did you do that?” Spider-man asked as he returned with the robber he had been chasing all tied up in his webs.

**“Yes, I did. The ambulance will be here before the Police. Our evidence has already been emailed to the local Police department. Once the Police man is secure we will head back home.”** Friday explained.

“Good job Iron Kitten. How is the officer?” Spider-Man kneeled next to the man and checked his injuries. He stanched the bleeding from the leg with a clean towel from his backpack and wrapped it with his web. Once the officer’s leg was bandaged the best he could, the Paramedics arrived and set to work, then the Police arrive seconds later.

“Are they accepting Animals into the Avengers now?” one cop joked but Spider-Man answered out of habit.

“Uh, no I am watching Iron Man’s cat for a while.”

**“Beep, beep.”** Friday’s alarm alerted Peter to the time.

“Oops time to feed the cat, got to go!” Spider-man grabbed the cat off the sidewalk and Swinging off back to Stark tower. Hopefully Mr. Stark and Loki will not find out about their little Adventure.

XxXxXxXxXx

The news reported the big battle in Europe in the small country of Transylvania with the dreaded Dr. Doom and his doom bots. The Avengers fought a hard battle against the bots while Loki took on Doom himself. Doom had found away to use magic of the realm with out Mage training or that of the Sorcerers of the Mystic arts. The God of Mischief had his hands full with the crazy scientist but in the end he was victorious. The Avengers were currently on their way back to the Tower.

“Friday when are they due in?”

**“The Avengers are due to arrive in thirty minutes.”** The voice was not Friday.

“Oh Jarvis you’re back.” Peter smiled at the ceiling.

**“That is correct young sir. Friday has returned to the Avenger Compound to ready it for the Avengers return tomorrow. Master Tony has sent me ahead to talk with my brothers about their behavior yesterday towards Butterfingers and Tiny Tony.”** Jarvis explained.

“That’s great, so what should I do to prepare for their homecoming?” Peter asked.

**“I have order lunch but you made make sure their beverages are fully stocked. The Stark Refrigerator has a list of Avenger and their favorite food and drinks.”**

“Okay I’m on it.” Peter jumped up from the couch with Tiny Tony who had been resting on his chest and went to the kitchen. The teen went to the work and making sure that the drinks were filled and the kitten given his eye drops and his small bit of tuna for his lunch. By the time he had finished the Quinjet was landing.

The Avengers disembarked from the Quinjet looking battle worn and tired. Loki looked especially haggard. As they enter they entered the common room they were glad to see their favorite drinks set out for them as it had been a long trip. Steve helped Bucky to the couch and got them their drinks and Tiny Tony. Bucky had suffered a minor panic attack on the way home and cuddling the kitten would help calm the Soldier’s mind. Clint and Natasha plopped down on matching bean bag chairs and flipping on the PS4 for some hard core decompressing. Their Favorite game was classic Mortal Combat which the widow was undefeated but Clint still tried. Bruce took to the Lazy boy chair in the sunny corner of the room with his tea and a science journal that had been left on the coffee table. Sam needed to decompress through exercise so he head for the indoor pool.

“Greetings Peter how was Tiny Tony while we were gone? Anthony said there was some quarreling among the bots.” Loki asked as he sat at the dining table with his Tea. He was soon joined by Tony who decided to go with a Pepsi as they waited for Lunch to arrive.

“Sit down kid, take a load off.” The genius urged and the teen complied taking the seat across the table.

“The bots weren’t a problem I checked on them this morning. Butterfingers was still a bit mad at the others because they unplugged his charging station. So he yelled at them and then hid the tennis ball from Dum-E and U.” Peter reported and Tony rubbed a hand over his face in frustration.

“Those kids are going to the death of me.” Tony muttered and Loki just chuckled.

“Aside from the children how was Tiny Tony? He is often upset when we’re away too long.” The god asked sipping his tea.

“Oh he was fine we had no trouble just a quiet night in.” Peter’s voice kind of squeaked at the last word but he tried to play it cool. He didn’t see the knowing look passed between the two Avengers.

“Well that is good but there is something that is a bit troubling.”

“Oh? What’s that Mr. Loki?”

“What Rock of age here is trying to say is that there is a video that has gone viral. The video is entitled ‘Spider-sitter Takes care of Iron Man’s cat while fighting crime’. Now it would seem to me that Spider-Man got himself a side-kick.” Tony stated turning his phone towards the teen as it played the video of his and Iron Kitten’s fight with the bad guys and the saving of the off duty Police Officer. It seems he didn’t see the couple that had exited the near by restaurant and their phones that recorded the whole event.

“I…I…I…”

“Don’t worry Spiderling, Jarvis gave us a summary of the events leading up to your crime fighting. He did not betray you confidences but we understand why you were out. So you are not in trouble. Anthony on the other will be spending a week on the couch in his labs.” Loki sent a side glare to his lover.

“Oh come on Lokes. The suit proved to be a good Idea just like the helmet.” Tony Pouted.

“That suit could have killed our Tiny Tony. The first prototype destroyed a stuffed Child’s toy which the same could have happened to our baby.” Loki growled. Loki had grown very protective over the kitten even say it was their son as they could not have biological children. So of course he was mad about the Iron Kitten suit.

“I would never put our son into a suit if I wasn’t positive it was safe. You saw how it kept him safe.”

“Never mind that Anthony I will deal with you later. Now Lunch will soon be here soon the Spiderling will eat with us before you drive him home. We will discuss your overzealous need to put everything in a suit later this evening.” Loki stated before leaving to retrieve their lunch.

“I’m sorry that I made Mr. Loki mad with you.” Peter apologized.

“Don’t worry about it kid. Reindeer Games and I will go around like this for a couple hours then kiss and make up. So while he cools off tell me all about your fight. Tell me how both suits and AIs did.” Tony asked excited about the data collected from the Spider suit to the Iron kitten suit. Peter relaxed and started explaining everything in detail.

So there were a few bumps along with Babysitting, but nothing the Friendly Neighbor hood Spider-Man couldn’t handle. Iron Kitten made his unofficial début in the world of crime fighting and saving people. And Peter learned that change can be good even if it doesn’t look like it at first. All in all a good day in the life of Spider-man and his new side kick Iron Kitten.

**The End**

A/N: Okay wasn’t planning on doing another Tiny Tony story but Spider-Bun took over my Laptop and wrote this little fic. Hope you like the Tiny Tony adventures. Thanks for Reading keep reviewing Plot bunnies loved the food.


End file.
